Ausblenden
by KylaShini
Summary: Die zwei altbekannten Rivalen treffen sich in einem Gang in Hogwarts. Sie sind nicht alleine, aber das können beide gut ausblenden. -Keine neue Idee, nur ne neue Auflage-


**Ausblenden**

` Wörtliche Rede ´

- Gedankengänge -

( Anmerkungen von mir )

~ * ~ * Ortswechsel/ Zeitsprung * ~ * ~

Alle Rechte sind anderen Vorbehalten. Mir gehört nix und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

(Halli hallo, hier mal was Kurzes ohne Sinn und Verstand, etwas, das tausend andere schon in sehr ähnlicher Form zu Papier gebracht haben. Ich lese solche Storys selbst total gerne und finde dass es nie genug davon geben kann. Und vielleicht teilt ja jemand diese Meinung. Naja ich hab wie gesagt schon etliche Geschichten gelesen, daher bin ich sicher das Einflüsse von Storys anderer unvermeidlich sind, falls jemand sich auf den Schlips getreten fühlt und meint ich hätte abgekupfert, werde ich diese Story natürlich sofort wieder entfernen. Nun ich hoffe ihr habt ein bisschen Freude daran. Alle Rechtschreibfehler sind umsonst und werden nicht in Rechnung gestellt. Lg Kyla)

In einem von Hogwarts vielen Gängen, war einer der üblichen Konflikte entbrannt. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, waren die Hauptpersonen Harry Potter und sein Lieblingsfeind. Entbrannt ist vielleicht das falsche Wort, vielmehr waren die Zauberstablängen bereits verglichen, das Revier markiert und der umherstehende Mopp gelangweilt. Trotzdem starrten sich die beiden Kampfhähne abschätzend an, um bloß keinen, plötzlich aus dem Nichts- auftauchenden Schwachpunkt des anderen, zu übersehen. Hermine war schon drauf und dran die Griffindormeute zur nächsten Stunde zu schleppen, als die Stimmung unerwartet umschlug. Harry setzte sich langsam in Bewegung und schlich Katzenartig um den Eisprinzen herum. Dieser registrierte die Musterung und sah sich veranlasst, für ihn ganz typisch, die rechte Augenbraue hochzuziehen gepaart mit dem passenden Gesichtsausdruck. Er verfolgte, so gut es ging, Harrys Bewegungen und studierte sein Verhalten, um auf den Angriff gefasst zu sein, welcher jedoch ausblieb. Die Stimmung heizte sich auf und man spürte förmlich die Funken sprühen.

`Was willst du, Potter?´ `Gar nichts!´, entgegnete der Griffindor, nun mit dem Rücken zur Wand stehend. `Und weswegen schleichst du mehrmals um mich herum und entblößt mich dabei mit deinen Blicken? ´, die Stimme des Blonden triefte vor Überheblichkeit, hatte jedoch einen bisher unbekannten Unterton. Draco Malfoy machte Harry Potter an, dieses laszive konnte jeder deutlich hören. `Oh man, so langsam braucht dein Ego seinen eigenen Zauberstab. Nicht jeder hat das unbändige Verlangen dich Nackt zu sehen, so ein toller Hecht bist du nicht!´ `Ein Fisch? Ist das dein Ernst Potter.´ `Das ist eine Muggel-Redewendung!´ , erklärte Harry automatisch. `A..ha... Wie dem auch sei: ich hatte nicht behauptet, das JEDER mich nackt sehen will, dass bezog sich lediglich auf dich. ´, stellte der Slytherin für jeden hörbar klar.

Geflüstert fügte er, nur für den Goldjungen hörbar, hinzu: `Abstreiten bringt nichts, es ist so offensichtlich, da machst du dich nur lächerlich´. Ein raunen ging durch die Menge. Dem Goldjungen blieb die Spucke weg, was gut war, denn ihm standen Augen und Mund offen. Wer Harry gut kannte sah auch eine Andeutung von Überraschung in seinen Augen.

`Wovon redest du?´ ,fragte er nachdem er sich gefasst hatte und es schien als hätte Draco genau auf diese Frage gewartet, er grinste verschmitzt und lehnte sich nahe an das Ohr seines Gegenübers. `Vielleicht sollte ich dir das besser zeigen, wenn wir alleine sind...´, meinte der Blondschopf leichthin. Kurz strich er mit seinen Lippen über die Harrys, wollte sich gleich darauf zurückziehen. Doch dazu kam es nicht. Mit bestimmtem Griff wurde er näher gezogen. Raue Lippen kratzen über seine, eine Hand hielt seinen Nacken in Position, die andere umschloss seine Hüften. Der Gryffindor bemerkte wie rissig und trocken seine Lippen waren und befeuchtete sie, um gleich darauf das Gleiche mit Dracos zu tun. Langsam leckte seine Zunge erst über die Ober- und dann über die Unterlippe des Slytherin, bevor er sich weiter vorwagte und in dessen Mund eindrang. Beide vertieften den Kuss, leichte Schauer durchliefen Harry von den Haarspitzen bis zu den Zehen. Etwas übermütig drehte er den Blonden um und pinnte ihn an die Wand. Schon als er die Wand traf, spürte er den anderen Körper nahe an seinem. Ein Bein drängte seine eigenen auseinander und rieb gegen seinen Schritt, Harrys rechte Hand fuhr unter sein Hemd und sie küssten sich noch etwas heftiger.

Die Schüler starrten beide an und verlautbarten in unterschiedlichster Art und Weise was sie gerade dachten oder nicht denken konnten. Hier und dort war ein raunen oder keuchen herauszuhören und irgendjemand fragte warum sie das taten, was sie taten- bekam aber keine Antwort.

Harry hatte den Kuss unterbrochen und legte seine Lippen auf den blassen Hals. Die Haut war warm und weich auf seiner, genüsslich saugte er sich fest. Draco war überrascht wie heftig ihn das anmachte –anscheinend ist doch was dran, dass der Hals empfindlich ist-, dachte er zusammenhanglos und bemerkte wie ihm ein Stöhnen entwich. Was er nicht bemerkte war, dass sich seine untere Region verselbständigte. Er rieb sich an Harrys Bein, während er versuchte dessen Lippen einzufangen. Ihre Münder fanden sich, was ihr Stöhnen dämpfte, beide waren schon ziemlich erregt. Sie waren so auf sich fixiert, dass sie die geschockte Meute, um sich herum nicht mehr wahrnahmen.

Alle Schüler waren unsicher, ob sie nun lieber verschwinden oder lieber eingreifen sollten. Es gab kein vergleichbares Erlebnis in ihrer Erinnerung und mit diesem Ausgang der Situation hatte niemand gerechnet- nicht einmal Harry und Draco selbst. Es war völlig Surreal und alle waren überfordert, wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Nur die Erzfeinde schienen genau zu wissen was sie als nächstes tun wollten. `Hermine... was.. ich ´, Ron wusste selbst nicht genau was er sagen wollte, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass seine beste Freundin, die Massen auseinander trieb. Sie schien die Entscheidung getroffen zu haben, dass alle genug gegafft hatten und zur nächsten Stunde aufbrechen sollten.

Für sie war ein solches Ereignis absehbar gewesen, schon durch die Blicke der Beiden war klar, dass Feindschaft nicht alles war, was sie verband.

Nach einigen Minuten waren die Schaulustigen verschwunden.

Vertieft in ihre heißen Küsse, bemerkten sie nicht dass sie alleine waren. Der Blonde spürte, wie erregt Harry war, als dieser seinen Unterleib an ihm rieb. Auch er drängte sich näher, wollte Harrys härte an seiner spüren und stöhnte dann heftig. `Ich ahhgnn…. Potter gleich…´, Harry keuchte in sein Ohr, animiert von Dracos Stöhnen, packte er dessen Pobacken und knetete sie. Dann rieb er sich schneller und intensiver, spürte seinen Orgasmus. Ihr Atem ging unkontrolliert, war fast nur noch ein Keuchen. Noch einmal presste der Schwarzhaarige seinen Mund auf Dracos, dann kamen sie nacheinander.

Es dauerte bis sie Luft und Kraft wiedergefunden hatten, Stirn an Stirn standen sie dort und lauschten nur ihrem eigenen Atem.

`Siehst du Potter ich hatte Recht…´, Harry warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu. `Du stehst auf mich, mit anderen Worten: Du ziehst mich mit deinen Blicken aus. ´, der sonst herausfordernde Blick des Blonden störte Harry nicht, denn darin lagen noch die Befriedigung gemischt mit Verlangen.

`Wer hat denn eben noch meinen Namen gestöhnt? Du stehst genauso auf mich wie ich auf dich. ´, stellte der Gryffindor nüchtern fest. `Ach halt die Klappe, Potter´, entgegnete der Blonde und presste seine Lippen mit sanfter Gewalt auf die des Anderen. `Wir sehen uns nach dem Unterricht… Hier. ´, mit einem Zwinkern verschwand der Slytherin in Richtung Treppen.


End file.
